


General Concern

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Massage, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Nora doesn't think Haylen's stress levels will let her survive until shore leave.Kinktober 2019 Day One: Massage | Cunnilingus





	General Concern

The back of Haylen’s neck hurt. And her shoulders. And her back. She let out a loud groan, arching to try and stretch. The sound that came out of her was appallingly inappropriate, and clapping a hand over her mouth, she looked around the police station, hoping and praying that neither of the other two were around, because _Rhys_ would have something to say about this and Danse would never meet her eye again.

“Jesus, Haylen, not in public.”

_The General. _

Oh, Creator.

“I, uh, promise that wasn’t what it sounded like,” Haylen called weakly, and turned around to see the woman in the Vault suit saunter over from where she’d been going through old police files in the back room. She hadn’t said why she’d wanted them but Maxson had allowed it. In any case, she’d brought spare parts and more supplies as a thank you.

“What was it then?” Nora teased, a file tucked under her arm.

“Stretching,” Haylen replied. “What did you find?”

Nora tapped the file, and then set it down next to Haylen. “A case file on Eddie Winter,” she said. “He was an asshole back in my day. A friend of mine seems to think he’s still alive, hiding out as a ghoul.”

“Not a pleasant thought,” Haylen muttered. “Planning on hunting him down?”

The woman nodded. “Hopefully won’t find him alive, but if we do, well, he won’t be for long.”

Haylen nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

Nora hummed her agreement. “Speaking of work, you’ve been at that terminal a while, Scribe. You should probably take a break at some point. Grab some coffee.”

Haylen smiled at her. “Coffee sounds great.”

Nora’s hand squeezed her shoulder, and was immediately followed up by a soft _whoa_ that had Haylen looking up at her in confusion.

“Not to pry,” Nora said, “but when’s the last time you _relaxed_, Haylen?”

Frowning, Haylen looked at the time on her terminal. Oh. She’d been sitting here for four hours straight. “I’m due for shore leave in a week.”

Nora’s brows rose. “A week,” she repeated. “Well, we’re going to start today with some coffee, and if you don’t mind, I’d at least like to rub your shoulders because I’ve sealed Vault doors less tight than your muscles.”

Haylen felt the burning in her cheeks. “Uh, yeah. Ok.” She laughed, trying not to meet Nora’s eyes. “I don’t think Danse or Rhys would be up for that.”

Nora gestured to the back room with her head, and was already striding off by the time Haylen got to her feet, stretching again and trying harder to quell her noises this time.

Nowhere in the police station was particularly private, but this one wasn’t immediately visible from the corridors and Nora had dragged the table in from the interrogation room. It was now covered in files which she began to pack away, and Haylen could smell the silt bean coffee as she came in. There was a hot plate on the terminal desk with a coffee brewer sitting atop it.

“Take a seat and I’ll be over in a second,” Nora told her, so Haylen slid into the chair by the desk and pulled off her hat.

She almost jumped out of the chair when fingers tugged at the elastic tie holding the red tresses up, and Nora laughed gently as she placed the steaming cup of coffee down onto the desk for her.

“Sorry, I should have asked,” she apologised.

“It’s just been a while since anyone’s actually touched me,” Haylen admitted. “Last thing that actually got anywhere near me was a ghoul.”

“Not a pleasant reminder,” Nora muttered. Her fingers gently scraped through Haylen’s hair, and the Scribe closed her eyes with a soft hum, enjoying the contact after so long without it. Danse’s hug had been kind and comforting, but this was pampering, and Nora’s touch was firm and soft all at once. She kept on running her hands across Haylen’s scalp until boneless warm had thoroughly filled the Scribe’s body, and only then did she reach Haylen’s neck.

Her thumbs dug in either side and began to massage, and this time Haylen couldn’t stop the soft groans from escaping her mouth as months of tension slowly unravelled under her skilled touch. Her cheeks burned, but Nora just laughed softly.

“It’s ok, Haylen,” she said. “I was expecting that. How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Haylen told her with a long, satisfied sigh.

“I can keep going but you’ll want to take your vest off,” Nora said. “It’ll make it easier for me to get to your shoulders.”

“Hey, I’m not complaining,” Haylen chuckled, and slipped the leather garment over her head, tossing it aside.

That firm touch smoothed over her back and reached her shoulders as promised, and Nora pressed the heels of her hands firmly against Haylen’s back and dug them in, moving in slow circles. Haylen _whined_. She hoped Nora wasn’t getting the terrible impression she feared from these noises. It was just…all that time spent pent up, aching, needing to relax…

Thinking back on what she had just thought, Haylen found she couldn’t blame the General if that _was_ her impression after all.

Having said that, it was hard to think too much with Nora’s hands rubbing those firm palms against her shoulders and causing her to slouch in a way that would have made Proctor Quinlan give her a sharp, disapproving look.

Haylen slumped forward onto the desk, shifting around on the chair to let Nora continue her work, and let out another one of those moans that absolutely gave off the wrong impression.

“Can I ask you a question?”

Nora’s voice came out of the blue, and Haylen looked up.

“Sure,” she mumbled, her mouth slack in relaxation.

“What’s the Brotherhood’s outlook on _fraternisation_?”

Haylen managed to sit up, and turned around to look up at the taller woman. “Uhh…preferably keeping it to equal or similar ranks so that your progress isn’t affected by it, and ensuring to use protection at all times. The Prydwen isn’t exactly built with a maternity wing.”

Nora’s brows rose. “So you and I wouldn’t be allowed…based off of our difference in ranks,” she realised.

Haylen had to think. “You’re not technically within the Brotherhood hierarchy,” she pointed out. “It’s bending the rules a little, but you’re not sponsoring me or being a character witness in the case of any promotion, so I don’t think it applies to you.” She cleared her throat. “Why, were you…thinking of approaching me?”

Nora shrugged. “Hey, that’s a lot of tension you’ve got there and I’d like to help.”

Haylen blinked. “What- what were you thinking, exactly?”

Nora tugged gently at her orange smock. “Where do you want to sit, the desk or the chair?”

_Oh_. “Uh, whatever’s easiest for you.”

Nora patted the desk. “Hop up.”

Kicking off her boots, Haylen did as she was told as Nora removed the coffee before it got spilt. Danse and Rhys wouldn’t be back for another hour, and General Pendleton was offering to help her _relax_. So she did, allowing Nora to tuck the smock up just above her breasts, tugging the standard issue bra down far enough to expose Haylen’s breasts, and without a moment’s hesitation, Nora’s hands were cupping her, gently rolling the peaks beneath fingers and thumbs as she leaned in.

Her lips met Haylen’s, tasting of coffee and lipstick. Nora’s kisses were soft, deep and slow, and a new heat burned between Haylen’s thighs long after the General pulled away, leaving a few red lip-marks on Haylen’s jaw, down her neck.

Nora braced a hand against the desk to steady her when she dipped down and began to lick at the stiffening peak of Haylen’s breast, and wet need pulsed between Haylen’s thighs. Now that one of Nora’s hands were free, she reached down and unbuttoned Haylen’s fatigues, slipping them down Haylen’s legs. Nora left one leg bare, and then knelt, her hands finding Haylen’s thighs. The Scribe’s breath caught, and she watched as those red lips kissed both breasts before making their slow way down her body. Nora’s hands stroked gently up and down Haylen’s back, soothing her even as the warmth of her breath rolled over the vibrant red curls covering Haylen’s mound.

Smudged red kisses dotted Haylen’s belly, and they were only just a little more distracting than the sight of Nora’s sky blue eyes gazing up at her, dark face framed by Haylen’s pale thighs.

“You holding up ok?” Nora asked softly.

“Permission to ask you to not stop, ma’am,” Haylen breathed, just as Nora kissed her thigh.

The General laughed softly. “Permission granted, Scribe.”

“Please, ma’am, I think I might die if you don’t _touch-_”

At the word _touch_, Nora’s fingers were between her thighs and spreading her curls, exposing her, and a long, broad lick swept up from her slit to swipe over her clit. Haylen slapped a hand against her mouth, jerking up. Months, _months_ of going without this. Was this a reward for her temporary chastity? Because as Nora started to kiss her folds and nub, she was very, _very_ tempted to start giving thanks to whoever out there had decided this was what she had earned.

And she had known in the histories all about Nora’s _relationship _with the first Lady Maxson, but…experiencing what she knew was a whole different set of knowledge that Haylen had no intention of sharing with the Order of the Quill if they ever asked about it.

Firm fingers kept her curls parted, allowing Nora’s mouth to kiss up her slit to her nub and gently begin to suck. Haylen couldn’t help grabbing a handful of Nora’s loosening hair, gasping softly with each pull of Nora’s lips. She wondered if that lipstick was going to be smeared all over her when Nora was done with her, just like the splotches of red covering her belly. Haylen could picture it, kiss marks against her slit and covering the copper curls, dark red gloss smeared over her nub. She would check later.

That was if Nora left her enough brainpower to _think_ after she was done.

Her hips jerked as the other woman used her pinkie and index fingers to spread her, middle fingers teasing at Haylen’s slit. Arching, Haylen moaned as Nora’s tongue began to stroke at her nub. Her back pressed against the wall, just as Nora slowly slipped two fingers into her. The cold plaster did nothing to chill the heat running through Haylen’s body as Nora began to draw circles around her nub, firm and fast. It sent little waves of pleasure rushing through her, and though Haylen tried to keep her voice down she couldn’t stop herself from whimpering.

Nora’s hand reached up, cupping Haylen’s breast, her thumb recreating the motions of her tongue on Haylen’s nipple. Pressing a hand against her mouth, Haylen moaned, her thighs tensing up. Her eyes dropped to look down, and a _swooping_ sensation filled her belly as she met Nora’s gaze, watching that _tongue_ sweep up and down. She could just about make out Nora’s hand past the General’s jaw, and those dark fingers were slipping in and out of Haylen’s slit with a calculated skill that was making the Scribe _squirm_. She couldn’t help it.

“Feeling better, Haylen?” Nora asked softly.

“Oh, _Creator_, Nora, please, I, _ahhh_, there will be, _oh_, _so many consequences_ if you…if you don’t…oh _please_, don’t stop!”

Nora licked her clit again. “Don’t worry,” her voice was teasing, “I don’t plan on leaving you unhappy.”

“Please god,” Haylen moaned.

That tongue went back to work. Haylen was transfixed, watching it flick and lap, disappearing as Nora finally wrapped her lips around Haylen’s clit and began to suck, smearing more of that lipstick against her skin as the tension began to coil powerfully with each pull. Those fingers were dragging whimpers and cries from Haylen’s mouth despite her best efforts to stay quiet, and like Nora knew what she was doing, firm licks pressed against Haylen’s clit, winding her up tighter, and tighter…

Haylen bit into her hand as she came, riding Nora’s mouth as the pleasure washed over her, spreading out from where those lips were touching her to fill her body. Boneless warmth followed it, her body _shaking_, and Haylen slumped against the back wall, her fingers trembling around Nora’s hair as the other woman eased her down. Even so, little kisses were all that Nora needed to have Haylen twitching beneath her lips, and Nora stood, licking her mouth clean of Haylen’s slick as the Scribe gasped and tried her best to catch her breath on the desk.

“You want me to grab your coffee?” Nora asked. Her voice was as husky as it ever was and Haylen was hearing it in a new light now. It was a voice that she knew was going to drive her insane whenever she heard it. Warm and teasing and kind. Forever associated with the image of the General kneeling between her legs and red lipstick trailing down her belly.

“Y-yeah,” her muscles were useless, “gimme….gimme a second.”

Nora chuckled, and leaned in to press a feather-light kiss to Haylen’s lips. The taste of her was still on Nora’s tongue.

“Thanks,” Haylen breathed, as Nora tucked her back into her bra and carefully tugged her smock down. She let the General dress her again. Her limbs were still so weak.

“I’m still not done,” Nora told her. “I barely touched your shoulders.”

Haylen felt her cheeks burn.


End file.
